Deflate Your Heads
by McFlyGrl
Summary: Since fame seems to be going to the McFly boys' heads Fletch sends them to a ranch in the middle of nowhere. In his words, 'Deflate Your Heads'
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've come up with some other ideas for other stories and this is one of my ideas and I've decided to call it 'Deflate Your Head'**

**Of course it's about none other than McFly, but this one might be a bit more mushy as opposed to action. I hope that's ok :) Tell me what you think:)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope don't own Mcfly. But I've got a plan ;)**

**Preview**

_Fletch thinks Tom ,Danny, Dougie and Harry are letting fame go to their heads. He comes up with a solution that involves sending McFly to a ranch... for two whole months! The boys are furious and reluctant to be stuck at a ranch in the middle of nowhere for so long and try many times to get away from it, but will two girls working at the ranch for the summer help to change McFly's view on fame... maybe even on their life?_

**Sounds sucky? Urmmm maybe... but anyway let me know, if you have any suggestions :) ... that's just one, I came up with it when I was riding today, I thought it would be awesome if McFly just strolled in one day and were like hey. I'd probably fall of haha anyway yerrr as you know I ramble :) but anyway let me know... **

**:) **


	2. Meet the Horses

**So this is my new story :) I'm excited!! Thanks for the reviews they always make me smile :) So before I start rambling, here's the first chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own McFly.**

"Pack your bags boys." Fletch announced walking into McFly's room and pulling the curtains open and lighting up the once dark room to reveal four sleeping bodies.

McFly groaned groggily and opened their eyes.

"For what?" Danny asked annoyed, shielding his eyes from the light.

"Your going away for a couple of months." Fletch said pulling their suitcases down from on top their wardrobes.

"Where?" Tom asked.

"To the beach?"

"No. Your just going to go visit some friends of mine. For two months."

"As if." Harry rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Up! A car is coming for you'll in 2 hours to take you to the train station, here are your tickets, be down stairs packed and ready to go in an hour." Fletch said placing the tickets down on their chest of drawers and walking out the door.

Tom got up slowly and started packing his bag. He was never one to express his anger openly. He was always silent, he could be silent for days and then, like a time bomb, he would explode. Sometimes he didn't but other times he did. The boys knew not to talk to him.

Danny rolled over and went back to sleep, putting his pillow over his head. Harry followed Tom's lead but he was throwing things into his suitcase. He was not happy. Dougie on the other hand threw his covers off and stalked down the stairs to yell at Fletch.

"Are you crazy?!?" Dougie yelled.

"Excuse me?" Fletch asked looking up from his Blackberry.

"I am not, I repeat not, going away to visit friends of yours for two months. I have a girlfriend here who I care about and don't want to leave, not to mention the fact that we have a party tomorrow night for our album release!" Dougie was furious.

"Oh please, Dougie that's not the case, you don't care about your girlfriend all you care about is what she does for you, and about the party, that's the whole reason I'm sending you away, the fame is going to your head and I really don't want you boys to ruin everything you have built for yourselves." Fletch yelled back.

Dougie turned on his heels and marched back up to his room and began throwing his things in his suitcase.

An hour later the boys were all downstairs ready to go.

"You boys ready?" Fletch asked as their car driver took out the last of their bags.

He got no response. The silent treatment.

"Ok then, let's go." he said walking towards the door.

The boys didn't follow. "NOW!" Fletch yelled.

They slowly followed him out the door.

Once they got down to the station, Fletch handed the boys their tickets and they boarded the train.

"I'll come and check on you in a month." Fletch called as the train pulled off from the station.

"Why did he have to do this to us?" Tom groaned plopping himself in his chair.

The others sat down too. No one spoke. They were all still mad but they were simmering down. Before the knew it they were pulling into their stop.

"This is us." Tom said getting his bags and heading for the door.

The others were close behind him.

"Where are we?" Dougie wondered out loud looking around at there deserted surroundings, "Where are all the people?" he turned around to see that no one had gotten off along with them and as he saw the train pulling off he began to yell desperately. "No, don't leave us here." he fell to his knees.

After Dougie's dramatic escapade had ended, an old blue pick up truck pulled up and a girl jumped out. She was extremely tall for a girl, had long blonde curly hair and was wearing a red and black plaid shirt with faded jeans and cowboy boots. They boys were quite awestruck with her appearance.

"Hey boys," she smiled running up to them, " sorry I'm late, I'm Alison, but you can call me Ali." she held out her hand.

When none of them took it her smile faded slightly but it was still there.

"And you are?" she asked placing a hand on her hip.

"You don't know who we are?" Harry asked slightly offended.

"I'm sorry but no." she said getting annoyed with their snobby behavior.

"I'm Tom, that's Harry, Dougie and Danny." Tom said pointing each of them out in turn.

"Cool well come on then, it's chilly outside and I really don't feel like getting sick." she turned and began to walk back to the truck before Danny cleared his throat and gestured to their bags.

At this, she laughed. "Your joking right?"

They weren't laughing.

"Carry your own bags." she scoffed walking back towards the truck and slamming the door behind her.

After what seemed like forever, McFly had their bags in the back of the truck and they were ready to go. They drove for half an hour before pulling up to a large two story house with a huge porch and glass windows next to the house was a stable and next to that was a couple of paddocks, behind all of this was a large forest. Ali got out of the truck and went up to the house to open the door. The boys came trailing after her each struggling with their bags.

"Alright boys," she said her smile reappearing, "you'll be rooming with one another, it'll be as I was told, the curly haired one with the lizard guy and the tall one with the one dimpled one. So I guess thats... Danny with Dougie and Harry with Tom?" she asked trying to remember.

They nodded staying quiet.

"Dad and Kacey are probably down at the barn, so once I show you'll to your rooms you can come and meet the horses."

Ali led the boys up the stairs, down a corridor and stopped at the third door on the right.

"This," she said opening the door, "is Harry and Tom's room." the two boys walked in.

The room was simple. Two double beds, each with a bedside table, lamp and alarm clock. In the corner was a chest of drawers and next to that was the bathroom.

"It's nothing as grand as what your used to but a rooms a room, so..."

Ali led Danny and Dougie across the hall and into a neighboring room, this room was identical to the other. The boys threw their bags on their beds and followed Ali back out into the hall. They nearly crashed into Tom and Harry who were about to come in.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Danny said as they were all walking down to the stables, "you don't expect us to ride, do you?"

Ali nodded and opened the stable door, "dad! Kacey!"

"Hey." Kacey said poking her head over a stall door before opening the door and walking out.

"This is my sister Kacey." Ali said leading the boys over to her.

You could see the slight resemblance in their features but there was nothing majorly similar about them, Kacey was just as pretty as Ali but there was something different about her. She seemed to bring a sarcastic air to the room. Kacey was short compared to Ali but she was only a few inches shorter than Dougie, she had medium length black curly hair. She was wearing riding boots, jodhpurs and a casual t-shirt.

"This is Danny, Dougie, Harry and Tom." Ali said introducing them.

"Hey guys." she smiled, "this is Aristotle." she rubbed Aristotle's nose.

"Where's dad?" Ali asked.

"I'm not sure, I just finished riding, I've been out here all afternoon."

Ali nodded and walked down to the other end of the stable. She picked up a tub of sugar cubes and began giving each of the horses one. There were 12 in total.

"This big guy here," Ali said feeding the horse a sugar cube, "is mine, this is Spartan."

The boys did a timid wave but stayed back from the stall door.

"This is M&M," Kacey said going onto the next horse and giving it a sugar cube, "don't ask I was little when I named him." she grinned.

They repeated this process until the boys knew every horse: Spartan, M&M, Saffron, Cappy, Hoof Hearted, Tigger, Julie, Conquistador, Marshmallow, Cobalt and Zippit.

**I didn't know how to end it so I figured I'd end it there. Hmmmm... tell me what you think? I thought I wrote it badly and I'm super sorry if it is :( Who do you think the boys should ride, keep in mind that Spartan is Ali's and Marshmallow is Kacey's. :) Anyway, if you feel like laughing over something weird just say Hoof Hearted out loud. It cracks me up... but that's because I'm proudly weird :) Before I have a rambling fest... haha... Let me just end it there :)**

**I promise to update my other story soon, it's just I started this one and the I was on a role but I promise the other will be up soon :)**


	3. It's Going To Be A Long Day

**Heyyy!!! Guess what?!?!? I shattered my freaking phone screen :( Now I won't have a phone until my birthday which is in like 3 weeks :( Oh well, anyway thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad you'll like it so far :) Sorry it's taken so long but here's the new chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own McFly...**

"So, do you want to know who you'll be riding?" Kacey asked excitedly.

"Look, we don't even want to be here okay?" Harry snapped before turning on his heels and heading back up to the house.

Kacey looked expectantly at the other boys who just turned their faces up and followed Harry's lead back up to the house.

"Well this isn't going to be easy," Ali shrugged, "why don't we just start tomorrow. What are we doing for dinner?"

"I was thinking lasagna?" Kacey said.

"I'll get it started."

Ali turned and made her way back up to the house while Kacey finished putting away all of her tack.

2 hours later Ali and Kacey were finishing up in the kitchen when the phone rang. It was their dad.

"Hey girls," their dad said, "I'm not going to be home for about 4 days, there's a new horse that this place is putting up for sale and I wanted to be the first to see it. They said it would be here within the next four days so I'm going to wait it out. How are the boys doing?"

"Snobbish." Kacey replied.

Their dad laughed, "well, I have to go girls but good luck, I love you and I'll see you soon."

"Love you too dad." They hung up.

Ali went to set the table while Kacey took the lasagna out of the oven.

"Boys!" Ali yelled up the stairs, "dinner!"

The sound of footsteps on the wooden floors let Ali know the boys were coming down.

5 minutes later, they were all sat around the dining table.

"What is it?" Tom asked looking scornfully down at the food.

"Lasagna." Ali said.

"Sorry if the cooking is not up to your usual standards." Kacey said sarcastically.

"I can't eat this." Dougie said turning his nose up.

"And why not?" Ali demanded.

"I don't know what you put in it, our chef at home knew about all of our dietary needs but I'm afraid you don't so I can't eat this."

"Look, I am sick of you'll and your snobby behavior you've barely been here 4 hours and already I can't wait for you to leave!" Kacey yelled losing her temper.

"That makes two of us." Danny muttered.

Kacey glared at him before pushing back her chair with a clatter and storming up the stairs.

"Well then." Tom said getting up. The others followed his lead.

"Where do you think you'll are going?" Ali demanded.

"Upstairs while you order a pizza." Harry said.

Ali scoffed, "Yeah right, it's lasagna or nothing." She stuck her fork into her food and began eating.

The boys soon joined her but not without a snide comment about the food here or there.

When Ali was done she pushed back her chair and got up, "the way it works around here, we cook, you wash up," she turned and began to head up the stairs, "Oh and 8 o'clock tomorrow, be down in the stable, your riding boots will be on your bed, We'll find you helmets and gloves tomorrow. I'm assuming you all brought jeans?"

They nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing, don't be late." Ali smiled before heading up the stairs.

She heard Kacey in the shower so she went into their room, climbed out the window, lay on the roof and gazed up at the stars.

"I miss you mum," she whispered, "you have no idea how hard it is without you." a tear rolled down her cheek which she quickly brushed away. She lay outside for a couple more minutes staring at the stars before retreating back inside to put McFly's riding boots by their beds before they finished washing up. The girls mum had always had a fascination with the stars and when she got sick with cancer and she knew she was dying she told the girls that she'd be up their with the stars because it was where she belonged, that this was God's plan for her. So when either Ali or Kacey looked at the stars they always thought of their mum.

Kacey came back into their bedroom dressed and ready for bed therefore allowing Ali now to. She had a quick shower before dressing, turning off the light and climbing into bed. Kacey and Ali were almost asleep when their door flew open.

"Where's the bathroom?" Harry demanded appearing in the light the hallway was casting into their room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Ali said sarcastically sitting up.

Harry put his hand on his hip.

"You know standing like that in that light, you look like a girl." Kacey laughed.

Harry wasn't amused, "Where is it?"

"Next door down."

Harry pulled the door shut.

"You're welcome!" Ali yelled after him before lying back down.

"I miss mum." Kacey whispered into the darkness.

"I know," Ali said softly, "me too, me too."

The next morning Kacey was up first and went down into the dining room to find everything the way it was last night, plates and cups still on the table unwashed. She let out a frustrated sigh before clearing the table and washing up. Ali came down into the kitchen half an hour later to find Kacey drying her hands.

"They didn't do it, huh?" she asked.

Kacey shook her head, "Let's just get ready and then get them up." They both head back upstairs and got dressed before heading towards the boys rooms to get them up.

Ali and Kacey walked into Danny and Dougie's room to wake them up first. Ali threw open the covers while Kacey threw off their covers and got quite a shock to find Danny sleeping in the nude.

"Oh my gosh, cover up!" Kacey yelled throwing her hands over her eyes.

Dougie who was now fully awake looked over at Danny, "Dude?" he asked questioningly as Danny grabbed his boxers off the floor.

"What, it was hot last night and I needed to cool off." Danny explained.

"Gross!" Ali mumbled as she left the room to go and wake up Harry and Tom.

"Get, dressed. Jeans, boots and a shirt, preferably sleeved. Meet us downstairs in 20." Kacey said before following Ali out and into Harry and Tom's room.

They did the same to Harry and Tom and were very glad to find neither of them sleeping in the nude. They left them with the same instructions.

The girls were happy to find that all four boys were downstairs and ready in just over 20 minutes.

"There's cereal on the table with milk, and of course tea." Kacey said smiling.

"When your done, would you be kind enough to place your dishes in the sink." Ali turned and left to go down to the barn to tack up the horses.

Kacey sat with the boys until they were done to make sure they did what they were asked.

"Do we have to ride?" Harry asked reluctantly as they walked slowly down towards barn.

"Yeah." Kacey said.

"Fletch won't stand for this!" Dougie said indignantly.

"He sent you here moron." Kacey responded opening the barn door and forcing them inside.

"Okie dokie," Ali said coming out from a stall, "You ready to hear who your going to be riding?"

All she got was bored expressions.

"I can just feel the excitement." she said sarcastically before turning around and heading to the first stall.

"Danny, your riding Zippit," Ali said and after seeing his petrified look she continued, "don't worry he's completely bombproof."

Danny's face relaxed and he went cautiously over to pet Zippit's nose. Zippit suddenly whinnied, causing Danny to scream like a girl and go falling over a feeding bucket that was on the floor. The others burst out laughing.

"...evil, that horse is evil." Danny muttered standing up and brushing himself off.

"He's not going to hurt you." Kacey laughed.

"Harry, you're going to ride Conquistador," Ali said moving on with the others and leaving Danny standing by Zippit, "don't worry cause all the horses you'll a riding are practically bombproof."

"Practically?" they heard Danny whimper.

Ali smiled kindly, "Danny, you'll be fine."

Danny didn't answer.

They moved on once again stopping at Tigger.

"Dougie, you'll be riding Tigger." Kacey said smiling.

"So that leaves Tom," Ali said as she moved farther down the barn, "you're going to be riding Cobalt."

"Ok boys," Kacey said going over to the tack room to get hats and gloves for the boys, "try these." she threw each of them a hat and pair of gloves.

Everything fit except Danny's hat which was two big and took two changes to get it right and also Dougie kept refusing to put his hat on cause he thought it would mess up his hair but eventually he gave in and put it on. Once this was over the girls got the horses out of the stable and led them out into a little area they had just outside their paddock where the mounting blocks were, the boys following far behind.

"Alright, we've split it up to make it easier so Ali's gonna be working with Dougie and Tom and I'm gonna be working with Danny and Harry, is that okay?" Kacey asked.

The boys nodded.

"Tom, you can get on first," Ali said leading Tom and Dougie's horses over by a mounting block, "I'll show you how it's done and then you do it."

Ali quickly mounted and dismounted, being sure to explain the simple procedure. Tom climbed up onto the mounting block, taking deep breaths as he went.

"Ok, so I put my foot in the stirrup and then push up and over." he said trying to stick his foot in the stirrup. He got the tips of his toes in and was trying to push up when Ali noticed what he was doing, "No Tom!" Ali cried.

But it was too late, Tom's foot slipped out of the stirrup and he landed with a thud on top of the mounting block. Ali bit her lip, it was the best she could do not to laugh. Both the girls knew after this incident, it was going to be a long day.

**Okie dokie so that's a very very late chapter :( but I hope you liked it. You can review if you want, free of charge :) If you'll have any ideas on what you want to happen or anything at all, just let me know :) Anyway, guess what, 11 days until my birthday :D I'm so excited!!**


	4. The Truck's Gone!

**Soooo, I have been AWOL on this story and I am super super sorry! But if you've read my other story you would get why :) But how's everyone been? :) Thanks for the awesome reviews too! You'll are awesome!**

"No, Danny! Get into rhythm with Zippit. Find your center!" Kacey yelled from the middle of the paddock, "this will not get any less painful for your gonads unless you can find your center and get into rhythm with Zippit, keep trotting!"

"Harry, what on earth are you doing," she said turning to Harry who was just sitting on Conquistador, and he wasn't moving, "move your butt!"

Conquistador seemed to know what that meant and began to walk forwards, which freaked Harry out a little bit.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you don't pay attention, 5 more laps for both of you... in sitting trot. Uh Uh, don't you dare think about it!" Kacey yelled at Harry, before waving the lunging whip she was holding behind Conquistador, "I know it hurts but... you're just gonna have to bear it."

"I'm hungry!" Danny yelled at Kacey.

"I'm sorry, you're what?" Kacey said pretending to be going deaf.

"I'm done," Harry said bringing Conquistador to a walk and turning to head out of the paddock, "I put up with this for long enough!"

"Conqui, keep trotting!" Kacey said.

And Conquistador did as he was told.

"What the-," Harry said as he was taken off guard.

"Harry's right, I'm done." Danny said bringing Zippit to a walk.

Harry followed his lead.

"You'll were finished anyway," Kacey said laughing, "It's lunch time."

_(At the same time)_

"Don't you dare get off that horse, Douglas Poynter!" Ali yelled marching over to Dougie.

"Look, i've been on that horse for 5 minutes and already I can tell, I have hat hair. And don't you dare call me Douglas." Dougie said staring menacingly at Ali from where he was, half off, half on Tigger.

"I don't care if you have hat hair," Ali said pushing Dougie back up onto Tigger, "now trot. Rising." Ali said watching them carefully.

Tom hadn't said anything since he fell onto the mounting block earlier. He looked so focused on trotting right, that Ali wondered if she was looking at a different person.

"Alright boys, now bring the horses to a walk. And now halt." Ali watched as they did as they were told.

"Ok, since when did you two cooperate so well?" Ali asked suspiciously.

"We just want to get this stupid lesson over and done with ok? So can you just finish it." Dougie snapped.

Tom however remained silent.

"Alright trot," Ali said, "Tom keep your hands like your holding two glasses of lemonade and you don't want them to spill. Good." Ali said as Tom fixed his hands.

"I'm watching you Dougie and if you stop one more time, I will make Tigger canter. Do you understand me?" Dougie's eyes widened with terror as she said this and he continued trotting.

"Dougie, you have a shelf, bring your pelvis forward. No, forward, that's backwards. Good."

"Tom, get Cobalt moving, he's a lazy horse and if you don't get behind him and make him move, your going to go at slug pace."

Tom halted and hopped off Cobalt and started walking behind him.

"Tom, what are you doing? Don't stand there."

"I thought you said get behind him." Tom replied looking confused.

"I didn't mean get off of Cobalt and stand behind him, I meant make him move forward by using your feet."

Tom looked down sheepishly,

"Here, I'll give you a leg up." Ali said hoisting Tom up who was passed once again by a still trotting Dougie who stuck his tongue out.

"Very mature." Ali said sarcastically.

She turned to Tom, "You're welcome."

Tom just looked at her.

"Trot." she said.

10 minutes later they were finishing up.

"Guys, lunch." Ali said.

She had never seen two boys dismount so quickly.

They put the horses reins over their heads and shoved their gloves and helmets and then the reins at Ali before marching up to the house.

Ali met up with Kacey in the barn who was also holding gloves, helmets and horses.

"They dumped them on you too, huh?" Kacey asked smiling sarcastically.

"Prima donnas." Ali rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's untack, put the horses in their stalls, eat lunch, drag the boys back down here, show them how to wash the horses and clean their tack and how to give them hay, cause I'm sure they have to learn to do that, then we should exercise Aristotle, Spartan, M&M, Saffron, Cappy, Hoof Hearted and Julie, and then we can turn the horses out for the night and then what do you say we order a pizza for dinner?" Kacey suggested.

"Sounds good."

Ali and Kacey untacked the horses and put them in their stalls and then headed up to the house to start lunch.

"Boys!" Ali yelled up the stairs, "Lunch."

She didn't hear any footsteps, so she ran upstairs to check and see if they were sleeping. They weren't even there and all their stuff was gone.

"Kacey," Ali yelled, "the trucks gone!"

**I'm sorry it was such a short chapter I just figured you'll awesome people deserved an update! :)**

**But lemme know what you think :) I'll be updating again late next month cause I'm going away for a whole month on my own! Freak out right! :) I'm super excited :D But anyway, enjoy you'lls summer and don't get too burnt if you're going somewhere hot :)**


End file.
